


Vriska gets Jealous and Terezi is Tired

by mate2priit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/F, How Do I Tag, Mentions of Karkat - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Troll Anatomy, Troll sex, Vriska - Freeform, aranea is mentioned too, aranea is vriska's sister for context, bruh, he's in one sentence, peepee poopoo vriska horny, this is a really big bruh moment i swear i have more plot when i write, vriska is jealous, vriska tops as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mate2priit/pseuds/mate2priit
Summary: Terezi works at a grocery store, and so does Karkat. Karkat asks Terezi out (not knowing that Terezi and Vriska are a pair), and Terezi tells Vriska that on the way home. Vriska gets jealous. This was written while I was high off my ass and the only edits I've done have been for the sake of fluidity and grammar. They basically just fuck okay? This is a part of a huge AU I've been working on, which I'll write at some point.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Vriska gets Jealous and Terezi is Tired

Vriska said little as she drove the two of them to her and Aranea’s apartment. Terezi was drifting to sleep in the passenger seat, but occasionally, she would move her head to get a hazy view of Vriska. Her senses were all dull due to how tired she had gotten from her job. She had picked up a few extra shifts that lasted until after closing. On this particular night, her shift had lasted an extra hour. When Vriska had picked her up, she had almost fallen asleep in the ceruleanblood’s arms. When they got inside, Terezi clutched Vriska by the back of her shirt, following her into the taller troll’s bedroom, where she promptly began stripping, before she almost collapsed into the bed. Vriska picked up the blind troll’s bra, socks, and jeans, piling them on her desk. Vriska did the same with her own clothing before letting herself slip into the sheets. She snaked her arms around Terezi’s waist, and even though the tealblood was tired, she pressed into Vriska gently. 

“Why’d you decide to just take me to your place..? I mean, I don’t really have a problem with it…” Terezi was mumbling into Vriska’s shoulder.

Vriska didn’t have an answer that didn’t sound stupidly selfish. “Uh……..” She decided the truth would be better in the long run. “You said Karkat asked you out. I just….” Her sentence trailed off; she was embarrassed that she had let jealousy rule her actions.

“You were jealous.” Terezi giggled quietly, and Vriska felt a squeeze on her hips. She blushed, feeling Terezi smirk against her shoulder. “That’s kind of sweet.” She eased herself up, planting a kiss on the underside of Vriska’s jaw. Vriska kissed her in response, and after a few minutes, Terezi’s hands had moved down, sneaking underneath her girlfriend’s sweatpants. She had let her mouth drift down Vriska’s jaw, until she was pressing tiny kisses into her throat.

Vriska knew how tired Terezi was; she moved until she was on top of her, and this time, it was Vriska leaving bites down Terezi’s neck. She’d make sure they couldn’t be hidden. It was such a selfish thing to do, but she couldn’t help it. Terezi held her, moaning quietly as her hips began to squirm against Vriska’s. Seeing Terezi flushed with teal made Vriska’s heartbeat launch into orbit, and she eased a hand down, tugging lightly at Terezi’s boxers as she kept kissing her neck. Terezi’s bulge all-too-eagerly met Vriska’s hand, and as it tried to coil around Vriska’s fingers, the tealblood moaned softly. She was being irresistable.

Vriska had had it. She was jealous. Terezi was hers. She tugged the other troll’s boxers down to her ankles, and Terezi shook them loose. Pulling the waistband of her sweatpants down, Vriska let her bulge free, pressing herself into Terezi and pushing into her. Her bulge squirmed inside of Terezi’s nook, and as she rolled her hips gently and slowly, she kissed all over the tealblood’s face. Terezi was moaning softly into her ear, her fingers tangling in Vriska’s hair, before running across Vriska’s back, and pulling at the waistband of her sweatpants. Vriska’s bulge extended fully, and Terezi arched her head back; she was forced to do so by Vriska, who was running her lips over the blind troll’s jaw. Her hand found Vriska’s and she intertwined their fingers as her other hand found rest on Vriska’s shoulder. 

Neither of them said anything; the room was silent except for soft groans and gasps from the both of them. 

Vriska was enveloped in the fact that the troll beneath her was her girlfriend. The girl who was so rough and tough during skating was lying frail and vulnerable under her. 

She was brought out of thought by Terezi having used both hands to pull her in; they shared a kiss, and as the Libra’s mouth opened, the Scorpio took no time with her tongue. Terezi was struggling to keep her composure, shudders coursing through her limbs and moans feverishly escaping her lips. Vriska picked up her speed, and Terezi’s hands fell to squeeze the sheets. A tightness around her bulge drove Vriska to stop briefly, silently watching Terezi’s bulge writhe as she came, her stomach splotched with teal. With how tight Terezi had gotten, Vriska wouldn’t have a hard time reaching her breaking point. With a few more thrusts she was almost there, a hiss leaving her as she shot cerulean into Terezi, her bulge burying itself deep inside of her as her breath caught in her throat. 

Terezi was barely awake; her eyes fluttered shut and Vriska kissed her forehead, helping her out of her teal-stained t-shirt. Vriska sighed; she fell beside Terezi and draped an arm over her waist. Terezi made a noise of comfort and backed against her. Vriska felt fingers in hers, and she held onto them as she faded into sleep. 

She woke up the next morning to Terezi shuffling around in her room. As she cracked her eyes open, it was like she was looking at a painting; Terezi was almost perfectly outlined by the light that peeked through Vriska’s blinds, each of her curves noticeable at each and every angle. She yawned silently, stretching as she watched Terezi get dressed. A small smirk crossed her lips. After what seemed like a beautiful eon, she decided to get up.


End file.
